The Legend of Zelda: El relicario de Amore
by Marie Sweets Stories
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que Ganondorf y el espejo del Crepúsculo fueron destruidos. Justo después de el festival conmemorativo, Link encuentra un portal a una tierra que ruega por su ayuda: Amorand. Link, junto al misterioso Kuronoma, debe recuperar las ocho piezas del relicario de Amore para detener a Akuma. TLOZ pertenece a Nintendo, fic sin fines lucrativos de fan para fans.


Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que Hyrule ha estado en paz, el joven Link ahora tiene 19 años y nuevamente se celebraría una fiesta en su honor. Hace exactamente dos años, el rubio proveniente de Ordon salvó toda la tierra de caer en manos del rey oscuro, Ganondorf. Obviamente está orgulloso de todo lo que logró aún siendo un adolescente, pero, no obstante estaba cansado de tener que asistir a conferencias aburridas y estar todo el tiempo pendiente de la Princesa Zelda. No iba negar que la chica es preciosa y muy fuerte ante todas las situaciones, pero Link había descubierto su lado mandón y temperamental, lo cual no le resultaba tan atractivo; sí, las chicas con carácter son lindas, pero todo tiene un límite.

El chico solamente esperaba a que Zelda entrase con el genio de los mil demonios por no haber asistido a la conferencia matutina que, no hace mucho, había terminado. Link solo quería pasear un poco con su fiel yegua, Epona, e ir a ver a sus pequeños amigos en Ordon. Colin e Ilia lo recibieron con mucha alegría, Beth le dio un abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla y los hiperactivos Talo y Malo decidieron jugar con la resortera en la vieja casa de Link, esperando que el joven héroe les enseñase a hacer unos cuantos tiros en los blancos que colgaban de los árboles; Link los colocó un tiempo atrás para que sus amigos jugaran ahí, ya que sabía que los niños lo echarían bastante de menos cuando se fuese al castillo de Hyrule, obvio los pequeños lloraron e hicieron una que otra pataleta cuando el rubio de ojos azules partió a su nueva vida como caballero, dejando atrás los momentos de tranquilidad pescando con Colin, las travesuras de Talo y Malo, los regaños de Ilia y los delirios de diva que tiene la joven Beth.

Si, admitía extrañar la vida siendo casi un don nadie, viviendo en la calidez de Ordon, rodeado de los niños que lo han acompañado desde que era un niño con solamente 9 años de edad. Su fortaleza y ternura se ganó la admiración de los jovencitos, desde la refinada Beth hasta los traviesos Talo y Malo. Los buenos tiempos que pasó con todas las personas que habitan Ordon. Lo mucho que se relajaba llamando a los halcones y haciendo dulces melodías con las plantas que crecían en el bosque y la pequeña villa. No era la vida perfecta pero era mucho mejor que tener a mil señoritas detrás, un itinerario estricto, conferencias por doquier, ¡ni siquiera podía ir tranquilamente a comprar cosas al mercado de la ciudadela! Le fastidia el solo pensarlo.

—Muy bien, Link, estoy esperando a que me des una explicación del por qué decidiste no asistir a la conferencia del día de hoy.—la voz melodiosa de la princesa castaña resonó en la habitación de Link. A juzgar por su tono, no estaba para nada contenta con la ausencia del chico.

—Su majestad.—hizo una reverencia.—Ya hace alrededor de dos meses que no salía a visitar a mis amigos en Ordon, Epona tampoco había salido en lo absoluto de el establo, es agotador estar mañana, tarde y noche atendiendo un itinerario que no me permite pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos. Tengo una familia, no biológica pero a final de cuentas mi familia, no me gusta dejarlos a un lado porque para mi son prioridad y si para verles tengo que escapar como si fuera un criminal, no dude que lo seguiré haciendo, majestad.—miró a la princesa con cierto desprecio, a pesar de que solía ser su amor platónico, ahora no sentía más que rencor porque no le da tiempo para él.

—Cuida tus palabras, Link, no pienso tolerar que me hables o me mires de esa manera, deberías estar agradecido conmigo por todo lo que te he brindado.—

—Y créame que le estoy agradecido, pero necesito tiempo para mi, al salvar Hyrule no recuerdo haber firmado algo que le regalara mi tiempo o mi eterna disposición. Sólo quería detener el desastre, derrotar a Ganondorf y evitar que el mundo se cubriera de la oscuridad. Y a pesar de que no esperaba reconocimientos ni una vivienda en el castillo, llegó sin haberla pedido. Deseaba volver a mi vida tranquila en Ordon y si se volviese a presentar una crisis volver a la acción. A pesar de todo he tolerado dos años de una vida ajetreada, solamente por usted, ni siquiera por mi.—

—Detén ya tus palabras, a pesar de ser un héroe ante los ojos de todos, parece que sólo eres un chiquillo malcriado. Eres un caballero, ¿no? Cumple como uno, Link. La vida no es fácil cuando tomas la decisión de salvar un reino completo. No dudes que te estoy agradecida, pero no voy a soportar que declines todo lo que el consejo y yo te damos, dos años han pasado, Link, ya madura. Así que más te vale que estés listo en quince minutos para que empiece el festival que, se supone, es tuyo. No esperaré más de quince minutos, así que apresúrate.—la princesa Zelda cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, dejando a un Link furioso por la actitud que tenía, fría y poco compasiva con él.

_Tenía que ser mujer, seguro que está en sus días_ pensó el rubio. Link no tenía planeado casarse o formar una familia gracias a la mala impresión que tiene de "algunas mujeres", esta casi seguro de que no es gay o algo así, sino que no ha llegado la mujer que lo enamore. No quería una mujer dócil y sumisa, pero tampoco quería una histérica como "cierta castaña de ojos azules que casualmente su nombre empieza con "Z" y termina con "A" y es princesa".

Link se alistó con su típica túnica verde, pantalón y botas café, guantes de arquero y su gorro, nada especial, al parecer. Se encontró con la princesa Zelda en la sala del trono, portaba su vestido y guantes blancos con detalles en lila y dorado, armadura dorada y una tiara de oro con pedrería. El aire elegante y misterioso de la joven atraía a todo aquel que se presentase delante de ella. Sus ojos azules parecían que podían mirar dentro del alma de quien posara su mirada en la de la princesa, resultaba exageradamente fascinante.

—Es hora de salir a la plaza principal.—murmuró Zelda y Link asistió.

Pronto, ambos se presentaron en una tarima en la plaza principal que estaba decorada con flores, banderines con el símbolo de la familia real. Los músicos ya estaban listos, vendedores tenían pequeñas espadas de juguete para los niños, Link no pudo evitar sonreír cuando uno de los niños iba vestido como él y le regaló un dibujo. El rubio se agachó a su altura y le revolvió el cabello, dejando al pequeño muy contento. Link y Zelda fueron bien recibidos con aplausos y gritos emocionados, después silencio para que la princesa pudiese declarar la festividad abierta.

—Damas y caballeros, como saben hoy hace dos años la guerra contra Ganondorf culminó gracias al héroe que nos honra con su presencia, Link. Sin más preámbulos, deseo que este festival les resulte divertido y emocionante, así que declaro que esta festividad ha comenzado oficialmente.—

Fuegos artificiales resonaron con fuerza por toda la plaza, las risas de los niños se apoderaron del lugar y, cuando menos se lo esperaban, el rubio bajó a jugar con ellos, que lo recibieron con mucha alegría. Les contó historias de su viaje, les enseñó a utilizar la resortera, jugar con las espadas, escucharlos a ellos y hasta los dejó montar en Epona, los pequeños no podían estar mas contentos con la presencia del héroe que los salvó, a ellos y a su familia. Por otro lado, Zelda estaba indignada porque no realizó la demostración de espada y tiros de arco y flecha. Pero nadie se daba cuenta ya que los padres lucían felices al ver como el joven héroe convivía con sus hijos, las señoritas solamente observaban con admiración la dulzura con la que trataba a los niños.

—Joven Link, ¿es cierto que usted es amigo de Agitha?—preguntó un pequeño castaño.

—Así es, la conocí el primer día que llegué al mercado de Hyrule. Le ayudé a conseguir a los bichos dorados para su baile real, la princesa Agitha lucía muy contenta cuando le llevé a todos.—Link sonrío ante la memoria de la extravagante rubia princesa de los bichos.

—Joven Link, muchas gracias por pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos, pero es hora de que todos vayan a la cama que mañana tienen clases, además el festival pronto llegará a su fin, quedan pocos minutos.—dijo una señora alta, rubia y un poco regordeta.

—No hay ningún problema, pase usted una buena noche. Descansen, pequeños, estudien mucho para lograr sus metas.—se reverenció delante de la dama y revolvió los cabellos de los niños, que abrazaron al joven antes de entrar en sus viviendas.

—Link, no puedo creer que faltaras a las demostraciones de espada, arco y flecha. Se supone que era la atracción principal.—murmuró la castaña.

—Pero al final todos se divirtieron, su majestad.—dijo Link entre dientes.

—Prometiste hacer las demostraciones.—

—Se divirtieron mucho más jugando conmigo y con Epona.—

—¡Pareces un niño!—

—Me divierto como uno, me siento como uno y es porque me trata como uno. Además jugar y reír evitan las arrugas y la amargura.—

—¿Me estás insinuando algo?—

—No.—

—En cuanto lleguemos al castillo irás a tu habitación a dormir porque temprano tenemos una reunión con el consejo.—

—La pregunta es cuándo no tengo nada que hacer.—Link habló en voz baja y la princesa no lo captó.

Al llegar al castillo, Link subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás y se adentró en su habitación. Bufó y gritó de desesperación, la princesa Zelda no le dejaba hacer nada que a él le gustase, siempre dice que está mal, es infantil o simplemente le resulta una idiotez, ya no podía más con la actitud de la princesa. Sabía que ella no es mala persona pero es demasiado recta y temperamental, lo cual realmente le desagrada de ella. Hasta su versión poseída le resultaba más amable que la original, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

—Me cansé de estar aquí. Me hice buen amigo de casi todas las personas del castillo, pero quiero volver a vivir una aventura, sentir la adrenalina, sentirme vivo una vez más. Reposar bajo el cielo nocturno antes de continuar mi camino hacia la victoria, aunque estaría un poco solitario sin Midna a mi lado, a pesar de ser un poco dura por fuera, descubrí que es linda por dentro, por lo menos más linda que otras, si.—sin darse cuenta por estar debatiendo consigo mismo en voz alta, un portal se abrió, revelando a lo que parece ser un chico que luce un poco mayor que él.

—Link, héroe de Hyrule, por fin he podido encontrarle. No haga preguntas y entre por aquí, se lo pido por el bien de Amorand, esta tierra ruega por su ayuda, la tristeza y el dolor ahora gobiernan nuestro pobre hogar.—el joven hizo un gesto de súplica y Link no tuvo remedio más que aceptar ayudar a aquel lugar desconocido de nombre Amorand.

El rubio se adentró por el portal que abrió aquel pelirrojo de ojos grises. No tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido, pero quería volver a vivir una aventura y pasar de ser un héroe a ser un desconocido nuevamente, o eso es lo que esperaba. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de casa bastante maltratada, paredes de madera clara llena de goteras cubiertas con piel de oso, que no ayudaba mucho a detener el flujo de agua. Había un horno de piedra algo gastado y un aroma sorprendente salía de su interior, en cierto modo la casa era acogedora, aunque causó que el héroe se estremeciera.

—Le agradezco en nombre de la gente de Amorand. Mi nombre es Deim, mago y caballero de la guardia real. Este chico de aquí es Kuronoma, aprendiz de mago y arquero experto.—Deim señaló a un joven con una capa que cubría su cabeza, pero no su rostro. Link calculaba que Kuronoma no rebasaba el 1.75 de altura, sus ojos chocolate demostraban cierto desdén y desconfianza, su cabello es color chocolate y unos mechones pelirrojos naturales, aunque sólo se ve el flequillo.

—Deim, te dije que no había necesidad de molestar al joven héroe, podría haberlo resuelto yo solo.—murmuró el joven, tiene una voz un tanto chillona, por lo que seguro no rebasaba los 16 años de edad.—Además ni siquiera sabe la situación por la que estamos pasando, y no sé si realmente pueda confiarle la seguridad de nuestra tierra a un forastero.

—¡Kuronoma! Basta de ser tan grosero y arrogante, ¿no ves que él accedió a ayudarnos a salvar lo que queda de Amorand? Además sigo siendo tu superior así que te guste o no deberán de trabajar codo a codo. Y sí, no conoce la situación, por eso me encargaré de explicarla completa. Ofrece una disculpa a Link, Kuronoma.—el pelirrojo no parecía estar contento con la actitud de el castaño pero, por otro lado, a Link le resultaba refrescante que no le trataran con respeto.

—Perdón, pero esto no quiere decir que ya le haya aceptado.—

—Entiendo si no quieres aceptarme, y lo veo completamente natural, seguro has pasado por mucho. No me ofenden sus palabras en lo absoluto, de hecho, me resulta completamente refrescante. En Hyrule tenía que pasar medio día estando en conferencias donde todos me trataban como si fuera una deidad, lo cual realmente me incomodaba. A pesar de tu falta de confianza, espero podamos trabajar juntos, Kuronoma.—Link le revolvió un poco el flequillo de Kuronoma, el chico bajo la cabeza para esconder un leve sonrojo.

—Bien, ahora puedo explicarle la situación. Hace aún cuatro años reinaba la paz en Amorand, la familia real se componía del rey Neir Lorn, un señor firme pero bondadoso; la reina Leira Madeline, una señora tierna, elegante y gentil; sus hijos, las princesas mellizas Génesis Galilea y Neirea Marie, la primera destacaba por su belleza, elegancia y rectitud, la segunda por un corazón de oro además de ser una chica de espiritú libre, rebelde pero tierna en el fondo; y el príncipe Neir Byron, el único varón de los hijos de los reyes, un niño vivaracho, jugetón, bondadoso, cariñoso con su familia. Todo solía ser tan perfecto, hasta que la heredera al trono, la princesa Génesis, cayó en la trampa del reino oscuro. Fue mal aconsejada por el rey de las tinieblas Akuma, la pobre princesa no sabía en lo que se había metido. Poco a poco, Akuma sedujo su corazón con promesas de poder y riqueza, Génesis cayó en su trampa.—el pelirrojo bajaba cada vez más la mirada.

—La princesa Génesis estaba tentada—habló Kuronoma.—como cualquier persona lo estaría cuando hay deudas y varias personas dependen de ti. Así que la joven heredera le brindó al rey oscuro el poder mágico que poseía y ella se convirtió en una princesa de corazón oscuro, ahora es la reina de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué ocurrió con su familia?—Link preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una desgastada silla de madera.

—Nadie lo sabe, pero cuentan que la única que vieron salir del castillo fue la princesa Marie, aún no lo comprueban, otros suponen que todos fueron encerrados en el calabozo y la teoría más triste es que los sacrificaron para obtener poder.—Kuronoma tenía la voz temblorosa, como a punto de llorar.

—Además, desde que Génesis se convirtió en la reina de la oscuridad, las criaturas oscuras ganaron un poder impresionante, han destrozado pueblos y familias enteras. Ya nadie desea salir de la Villa Clear Water, el único pueblo al que los monstruos no han podido acceder gracias a que aún no saben como cruzar el gran río que protege a la gente. La única manera de entrar es por el puente levadizo, y no dejan entrar seres que no sean humanos.—Deim sirvió el estofado que estaba en el horno mientras explicaba.

—Entiendo...nos enfrentamos a algo grande. Será algo complicado, así que espero poder contar con tu apoyo, Kuronoma.—el joven héroe tenía la boca a reventar por el estofado, así que solamente salió una boruca extraña pero comprensible.

—Mientras dure todo esto, supongo que es una tregua. Pero advierto que si tropiezas en batalla, puede que lo deje solo.—el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño.

—No lo dejarás solo porque sabes perfectamente que puedo no enseñarte más magia.—al escuchar las serias palabras del mayor, Kuronoma soltó un bufido y asintió.

—Debemos partir mañana temprano hacia el bosque Gerimina, ahí viven pequeñas criaturas llamadas gerimin, que alaban a la diosa que lleva el nombre del bosque. Escuché que los demonios intentan tomar una de las ocho partes del relicario de Amore, la diosa máxima.—explicó el más joven.—Deim, ¿vendrás o te quedarás en la base?

—Supongo que he de quedarme. Debo dar órdenes a nuestras tropas y entrenar a los novatos. Link, dejo a su cuidado a Kuronoma, este chico es un necio y muy impulsivo, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Además al final de todo puede que te lleves una sorpresa con este pequeño mocoso.—Deim abrazó al pequeño y de manera juguetona revolvió su cabello.

—Tiene mi palabra de que lo cuidaré.—

—No necesita cuidarme, se defenderme solo.—

—Vamos, Kuronoma, es en sentido de salvarte si la situación realmente lo ameritara.—

—Está bien. Puede llamarme Kuro, es más corto y sencillo de recordar. Se nota que mi nombre completo lo pronuncia con dificultad.—el chico soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Hecho, Kuro. Pues es hora de ir a dormir, si queremos partir temprano es mejor dormir temprano.—Link se estiró y dejo escapar un bostezo.

—Yo prepararé lo que necesitamos antes de salir. Pociones, comida, agua, colchonetas, lámparas, abri...—

—Calma, Kuronoma, yo lo prepararé todo, tú lleva a Link a la habitación extra y después vas a dormir que mañana empezarán un viaje pesado.— dijo Deim.

Así, Kuronoma llevó a Link a la habitación que le correspondía para después él ir a su propia habitación a dormir, ya que al día siguiente ambos empezarían un viaje muy largo. El rubio ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Fortalecer lazos, crear otros y hasta romper algunos. Solamente esperaba no perder a alguien con el que forjase lazos poderosos. A final de cuentas sabía que cuando volviese a Hyrule, si es que lo hacía, en semanas, meses o quizás hasta años, Zelda lo llenaría de represalias y lo obligaría a hacer trabajos pesados, pero al final valdría la pena porque los recuerdos de esta aventura permanecerían en su memoria y en su corazón también. Con ese último pensamiento, el joven héroe cayó en un sueño profundo y pacífico que no había tenido en dos años.

A la mañana siguiente, Link se levantó con cierto pesar de la cama que le proporcionaron anoche para encontrar al castaño ya despierto con las mismas ropas que tenía ayer, pantalones color arena, túnica azul marino, botas y capa negra. Él joven aprendiz estaba cocinando algo con un aroma delicioso que logró que a Link le gruñera el estómago, llamando la atención del primero, que volteó a verlo para hacerle un gesto de que se sentara en la vieja y desgastada mesa, y así lo hizo. El rubio tuvo que esperar alrededor de cinco minutos para que el chico se hiciera presente con dos platos que llevaban dos huevos estrellados con tocino, verduras salteadas en una especie de salsa y pequeñas tiras de pan, se le hizo agua la boca.

—Buenos días, Kuro. Esto se ve delicioso, que buena manera de empezar el día.—el rubio lucía alegre.

—Sí, buenos días. Deje de halagar y coma que no quiero que se vaya a desmayar a medio camino.—

—¿Estás preocupado por mi, Kuro?—canturreó a modo de burla.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solamente no me quiero hacer cargo si se desmaya!—el muchacho estaba sonrojado pero lo ocultó de Link con la capa y su flequillo.

—No te exaltes, solamente bromeaba.—se carcajeó.

—Bien. Link, será mejor que coma deprisa, no quiero que tengamos que acampar fuera del bosque Gerimina, sería peligroso teniendo en cuenta que los demonios rondan por todo el campo y más durante la noche.—musitó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Entiendo, entonces hay que apresurarnos.—pronunció serio su acompañante.

Ambos ingirieron sus alimentos en silencio después de la serias palabras del rubio. Una vez con sus platos vacíos, Deim apareció con dos pequeñas mochilas que tenían lo necesario para sobrevivir cuatro días completos, una espada hermosa forjada por uno de los mejores herreros de Amorand, el arco y flecha de Kuronoma. Ambos agradecieron al caballero pelirrojo y se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque Gerimina. El campo se lucía verde con flores y árboles que mecían sus hojas con un vaivén que guiaba el viento fresco.

—Este campo es precioso.—murmuró Link.

—Lo sé, lamentablemente no tardan en aparecer las criaturas demoniacas.—Kuronoma alzó su arco y grácilmente lanzó una flecha a espaldas de Link, donde había una criatura púrpura con grandes colmillos amarillos, ojos rojos, 1.20 de altura aproximadamente y una daga filosa. La criatura soltó un grito de dolor y se desvaneció.

—Me salvaste.—

—Sea más atento, no todo es lo que parece. Las criaturas vienen a este campo ya que saben que hay quienes se dejan llevar por las apariencias.—

—Y creo que aún no ha terminado.—dijo el rubio entre dientes.

—La diversión recién empieza, estos Darkhmares se llaman con gritos, así que tendremos entretenimiento de momento. No deje que le lancen veneno, lo hará alucinar y después agonizará por un rato, el efecto no dura mucho, pero es excesivamente doloroso.—explicó el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona mientras seguía lanzando flechas hacia los Darkhmares.

Ambos dieron una dura batalla, Link balanceaba su espada con mucho poder y precisión mientras Kuronoma esquivaba y lograba hacer tiros fabulosos con el arco. Tomó bastante tiempo acabar con los Darkhmares, los dos jóvenes estaban exahustos, luego se miraron con cierta complicidad y soltaron una carcajada sonora ante la situación tan rara que habían pasado. Kuronoma se sentía extraño, jamás pensó en pelear codo a codo con el rubio, pero le había resultado un poco más divertido que hacerlo él solo.

—No se mueve tan mal, Link.—soltó una risotada.

—Lo mismo para ti, Kuro.—sonrío, pero luego se desvaneció al ver al chico con una mueca de dolor mientras sangre corría por su estómago.—¡Kuro, no te muevas!

—Fue solo un rasguño, no ha pasado nada.—aseguró aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso...—señaló la herida.—no es solo un rasguño. Siéntate.

—No quiero.—bufó el castaño.

Sin preguntarle, Link sentó al chico que no pudo luchar contra la fuerza del rubio, claramente lucía la herida y la sangre corría al rojo vivo por el estómago de Kuronoma. El joven héroe tomó desinfectante, hilo, aguja y vendas de la mochila que le brindó Deim horas atrás. Cuidadosamente levantó la túnica del aprendiz y comenzó a tirar desinfectante sobre la herida, el chico se sobresaltó y gimió de dolor. Detuvo la mano de Link para que dejara de aplicar el liquido que le provocaba escozor y cierto dolor sobre la herida abierta.

—Déjame terminar, Kuro. Se infectará o morirás desangrado, lo que pase primero, si no me dejas terminar.—dijo el rubio con delicadeza.

—Olvídalo, rizos de oro, me duele más.—

—Por favor, no te comportes como un niño y deja que termine.—Kuro solo bufó y asintió.

Link siguió desinfectando sin escuchar más protestas del joven, eso hasta que su mirada se posó en el hilo y aguja. No le agradaba para nada la idea de que le cosiera la piel. Aún a pesar de las quejas, el rubio comenzó a coser la herida, el chico se quejaba y gemía por la sensación desagradable que le causaba sentir las puntadas. Cuando terminó, le vendó y lo ayudó a levantarse del pasto verde. Kuronoma le asentó un fuerte golpe en el brazo, Link lo miró y tenía los ojos vidriosos, por lo que sintió una leve culpa.

—Gracias, Link. Pero de todas maneras quiero que sepa que detesto las agujas.—

—Lo siento, Kuro, pero era la única manera de salvarte la vida.—

—O pude haber usado magia.—

—No conviene que la gastes ahora.—

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Link, pero realmente prefiero que me apuñalen cuarenta veces a tener la desagradable sensación de una aguja traspasándome.—

—¿No estás exagerando?—

—Ni un poco.—

—También lo detesto, pero mi vida lo valdría.—se carcajeó el rubio.

—Lo sé, pero es tan horrible como el aceite de pescado.—el castaño se le unió a la risa.

—Si lo sabré yo. La señora Sera, la dependienta de un tienda de donde provengo, me obligaba a tomar una cucharada cuando hacía travesuras de pequeño.—

—Mi madre me hacía tomar dos cuando no le obedecía.—hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Ambos contaron anécdotas en el camino hacia el bosque Gerimina, su siguiente destino. Ambos se preguntaban qué les espera en aquel lugar y qué tan duras serán las batallas en el futuro. Ahora su objetivo es completar el relicario de Amore, rezando a los dioses que les brinde su poder y derrotar a Akuma, un enemigo del que no saben mucho. El relicario y el rey de la oscuridad, ¿qué misterios esconden realmente?


End file.
